Generally, when trains such as a national railway train, an underground railway train, and a subway railway train arrive on a platform of a station, the trains open platform screen doors (PSDs), stay for a predetermined time, and then close the PSDs and depart from the station. In this case, a time for which the train stays on the platform of the station to adjust a boarding and deboarding time of passengers and an operation time of the train at the station is referred to as a dwell time, and the dwell time has an important role for a train operation schedule.
Generally, a train operation management system sends dwell times contained in a train operation schedule to an automatic train operating (hereinafter referred to as an ATO) system, which automatically opens train doors and automatically controls train operation, and the ATO system manages vehicle dwell times by using the dwell times contained in the train operation schedule.
However, all stations cannot have the same dwell time, and even the same station cannot always have the same dwell time. This is because a station with a large floating population such as a transfer station necessarily has a long dwell time and also the dwell time increases with an increase of a floating population during commute times.
That is, a dwell time should be managed in consideration of a change in a floating population for the purpose of safety of passengers. When many passengers are present on a platform and many passengers board and deboard a train, a driver of the train manually decides a dwell time and a departure time of the train.
However, when a train is operated without a driver, there is no driver decision such as that described above, and the train opens and closes its doors and then departs according to a predetermined dwell time. Thus, safety of passengers is not guaranteed.
Accordingly, there is a need for an ATO system that determines a dwell time and a departure of a train according the number of passengers who are located on a platform and the number of passengers who board the train.